


专一

by Reddleeeee



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: Archer喜欢Lancer，也喜欢Caster。





	专一

**Author's Note:**

> 肖想了很久的一茶日二狗，那时候池子里还没有狂王，如果有我会努力写4p的吧！可是！虽然现在有了狂王，4p也，太难了，茶只有一个唧唧！  
> 还有肖想已久的枪百合，让狗狗一起插pp

Archer时常觉得，Caster也是极有魅力的。  
他的皮肤更白，虹膜的颜色更浅，比起Lancer的张扬要内敛一些，总之，Caster的气质要比Lancer稍显柔和。  
尤其是当他把头发从披风里撩出来时，Archer都会忍不住盯着他看。  
“哎，Caster的我也不错。”已经是交往对象的Lancer抱着他的脖子看着另一个自己，“你果然很喜欢。”  
“……哈？”  
“有什么关系嘛，都是我不是吗？”Lancer摸了两下他的脸。  
Archer不太能理解Lancer的想法，即使Lancer和Caster同为库丘林，但他们所表现出来的特性未免太过不同，自己迷上Caster应当算作变相出轨了吧。  
“——你是傻子吗？”  
“因为我心里只有你。”  
Lancer有些脸红地凑上嘴唇来亲他。  
如果硬要从Lancer和Caster两者间选一个，Archer觉得自己一定会选Lancer。  
——吧。  
总之，Archer的徘徊只存在于Lancer和Caster之间，从没设想过两者会勾搭在一起做出什么天雷勾地火的事，所以他看到Lancer和Caster在他床上做爱的时候感觉头皮都要飞出去，心脏像被Gae Bolg捅了个对穿。Lancer骑在Caster身上，正把一根双头假阴茎往对方身后放——Archer都不知道他们是在哪里搞到的这种鬼东西，以及他们什么时候鬼混到了他床上，只能惊恐万状地锁上门。两个人明明听到了他弄出的响动却还是当他不存在。Caster喘息着，抓住Lancer的手腕，双腿往两边分开，直到对方将那根性玩具的一半埋进自己的身体。他因此仰起了头，却因为原本躺在床上的姿势，与Emiya目光交汇。他露出微笑，朝Emiya伸出了手。  
“过来。”  
Emiya觉得自己快疯了，但Lancer却发出了笑声。他一点点降下腰，后穴将假阴茎的另一半包裹进体内。被插入的感觉使他发出了喘息，而他的动作同时刺激到了Caster，两种近似的呻吟缠绕在一起，散发出色欲的气味。  
“你们——”Emiya绝望地说。他都不明白自己是什么感受，只觉得太阳穴疼的想要炸开了，一股火辣的气流从脊柱一路冲向尾椎，最后他的小腹也开始发热，血液涌向性器。  
“想尝试点新花样。快点过来！”Lancer催促道，然而Caster往上一顶胯，他就叫着软下腰来，双手撑着Caster的胸膛。Archer终于能控制自己的双腿，梦游一般走到床边，Caster的手掌贴在他的大腿上轻轻抚摸，被他下意识地攥住。  
“玩的是什么花样啊……！”  
“这只是准备工作而已……”Lancer小幅度地晃了晃腰，“只要是库丘林你都喜欢吧？”  
为什么把自己说得这么廉价？！  
Emiya绷紧了下巴。Caster的手挣开了他，往上握住他腿间的器官，促使他喘息起来，低头去看他的脸。  
Caster微张着嘴，舌头抵在门牙上。他深深地看着Archer的双眼，于是Archer伸手抚上他微微泛红的面颊。  
“为什么陪他玩？”他叹了口气，但Caster再次露出笑容，侧过头吻了他的掌心。  
“库丘林喜欢Emiya有什么不妥吗？”  
Archer无话可说，耳后滚烫。这时Lancer凑过来吻住Caster，下身动了起来，那根假阳具同时操着两个人，他们的呻吟敲击着Archer的耳膜，他坐在床沿上，抓住Caster的手，帮他伸进自己裤子里握住已经勃起的性器。Caster的呻吟里透露出一丝笑意。他的手指环住伞状的前端，然后握住柱身上下撸动。不知是不是Archer的错觉，他觉得Caster的手心没有Lancer的那么硬。  
两个库丘林还在接吻。他们伸出的舌头缠绕在一起，发出粘稠的水声，唾液沾湿嘴唇，但两对鲜红的眼睛却都注视着Emiya，表现出露骨的情欲。Archer做了一个吞咽的动作。这个场面实在是太过下流，更不要说两人的叫声和肉体碰撞的响声，Archer觉得自己的欲望从未如此强烈，视觉刺激比肉体的感受更加催情。他抚摸着Lancer肌肉分明的脊背，等他们两个迎来前列腺高潮后才把Lancer抱到自己腿上。Lancer还在喘气，大腿有些发颤，而这都不妨碍他吻住Archer，吮吸他的下唇。Caster爬起来抱住Archer的腰，解开他的衣物吻他棕色的皮肤。柔软湿润的触感游移在腹侧，Archer不禁心猿意马起来。他依旧吻着Lancer的嘴唇，手指却顺着Caster下颌骨的线条摸向他柔软的后颈，对方发出一串含糊的声音，胸膛贴在他身上。Archer想要他了，可是Lancer就在旁边。这时Lancer松开了他的唇舌埋下身拽开了他的裤子，毫不含糊地含住他充血的龟头。一声低沉的呻吟从Archer喉咙深处滚出来，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，Caster吻了他的胸膛，接着脸颊贴着他的脸颊，他们的眼珠离得那么近，Caster的长睫毛已经扫到了他的脸上。他不吻他的嘴，却吻他的眼睛，然后是他的下巴。Archer心里毛茸茸的，尽管Lancer在给他口交，但Caster却吸引住了他的注意力，他终于忍不住扶着Caster的后颈想要吻他，但对方躲开了，俯下身在他紧实的小腹上咬了两口。  
Archer吸了一口气。Caster伸出舌头舔舔他的阴囊，接着用那片软肉在柱身上来回滑动两下，最后碰到Lancer的舌头。他们一起舔着Archer湿漉漉的顶端，舌尖扫过分泌出前液的小孔，时不时触碰在一起。这有些太过头了，Archer觉得自己的小腹都快要烧起来。他们都明白这种吃糖一样的舔法并不能提供足够的快感，可取的只是视觉刺激，但是视觉刺激最终能转化成性快感。他抓住了Lancer的手臂，对方才终于玩够了似的收回舌头，扶着Caster的肩膀吞入Archer充血的柱身。他努力地为他做了个深喉，狭窄的喉咙压迫着敏感的龟头，令Archer忍不住向后仰了仰脖子。随后Lancer很快放开了他，Caster撸了两下Archer被唾液完全浸湿的阴茎，也试着含住他的性器。他的动作很慢，明显没有什么经验。Archer的尺寸似乎有点大，他吞入一大半的时候被呛得咳了出来，反而激发了Archer的施虐心，他不由自主地揪住Caster的头发顶起腰来，Caster猝不及防，一声惊呼堵在嗓子里，生理性的眼泪从眼角流了出来。  
“抱歉。”  
Archer喘息着松开了他，心里倒没有什么罪恶感。Caster擦了擦嘴角——刚刚那一下让他分泌出了过多的唾液，然后跨坐在Archer身上捧起他的脸。  
“你对Lancer的我也这样吗？”  
“他不会，”Lancer抢答道，“我的技术比你好。”  
Caster从鼻子里哼出一声，扶着Archer的性器坐了下去。被插入的快感让他叫了出来，Archer则是咬紧后槽牙，捉住Caster的胯骨。他下意识地看了一眼Lancer的反应，发现他正撸动着自己的性器看着他，对上Archer的目光时还翘起嘴角笑了。  
“嗯……”  
Caster闷闷地哼哼着，Archer听不出他是痛还是爽。他将手探进他身上仅剩的黑色背心里，抚摸他的肚脐。Caster似乎很受用地扭了扭腰，终于靠近过来吻他的嘴唇。  
他的嘴唇和Lancer的没什么区别，一样线条锋利，形状分明。Archer熟练地咬住他的下唇，舌头从双唇的缝隙间顶进去扫过他高温的口腔，下身缓缓插着他的后面。  
“唔——呼、哈啊——”  
Caster环住他的脖子，腰有些僵硬地挺着，叫声被Archer堵在嘴里。Lancer从后面抱住Caster，抓住Archer的手带着他抚摸Caster的身体。弓兵生满厚茧的双手将那件紧身背心掀上去，从腹部的肌理摸到挺立的乳头，用食指和拇指捏住小小的肉粒搓揉起来。Caster不如Lancer强壮，肌肉的触感似乎更柔软一些，但是饱满的感觉依然相同。在他想用舌头去舔Caster的乳头时Lancer靠了过来，粗鲁地咬住他的嘴唇将他摁在床上。他比Caster更像狗，把Archer的耳朵舔得湿漉漉的，然后跪着，将腿分开在Archer的头两边，压下自己的阴茎放进Archer嘴里。Archer吻了吻他前端的小孔，微微仰头把性器含进去。湿热的口腔让Lancer有些腿软，他向前倾，揽住Caster发出喘息，而已经食髓知味的Caster正摆动着胯在Archer的性器上操着自己。Archer看不到他们两个现在的状况，但Caster的动作让他舒服得头皮发麻，而肉体碰撞的声音和呻吟声融合在一起，更让他难以自持。Lancer不管不顾地把阴茎往他的喉头顶，在这种体位下Archer非常不适，威胁性地打了一下Lancer的屁股，接着顺势将他向前推了推。已经快要射精的Lancer抱怨起来，Archer便舔上他微张的洞穴。  
“呜！……嗯、啊……”  
身后的感受难以言明，Lancer几乎是挂在Caster身上，用一只手安慰自己高高翘起的阴茎，而Caster抱住他的肩膀，指甲陷进他蜜色的皮肤里，因为Archer已经取得了主动权，完全勃起的阴茎撞得他腰上一丝力气也没剩下，最后直接被操射出来，粘稠的精液落在Archer棕色的腹部。Lancer比他高潮得还早，浊白的液体甚至染上了他的腹部。他感到Archer的性器从体内抽离，贴在臀缝间，接着一些液体打湿了他的皮肤。  
Lancer倒在Archer身边，就着还未平复的喘息亲吻他的下颌骨，Caster则趴在Archer的胸口，逐渐聚焦的双眼让Archer的思维一阵模糊。  
“怎么样？”Lancer笑起来，“尽兴吗？”  
Caster同样笑了。Archer伸手摸了摸他的耳垂。  
“出乎意料。”他挑起一侧的眉毛。  
“果然你心里只有库丘林。”  
Caster凑过来温柔地吻了他，Lancer静静地看着，待Caster结束他的吻后为Archer送上自己的嘴唇。两双相同的嘴唇使Archer心中涌出柔和的爱意。  
“所以你不介意我参与你们。”Caster懒洋洋地说，“当然，本质上我们是一个人。”  
“这要看Lancer的意思。”Archer说，看着Lancer飞快地亲了Caster。  
也许有些不恰当，但Archer觉得自己面前的两个库丘林就像两只滚在一起嬉戏的小狗。  
“可是还是两个Archer比较好吧，我一个Lancer一个。”Caster摸了摸下巴。  
“嗯。”Lancer同样摸着下巴，“或者我两个，你两个。”  
“啊，这个不错。”  
“……”  
Archer想象了一下那样的场景，突然觉得喉咙有些干。

 

END.


End file.
